Foxy Snapped
by AbsorbingDaynel
Summary: Foxys sanity Snaps. Its up to the rest to save him.
1. Part 1

Foxy Snapped part 1

One Day,

Foxy was just getting out of His Charging station and peeked his head out of the curtains. Then he realized "OH no I overcharged!" EVERYBODY was staring at his cove waiting for him to come out. realizing this, he quickly got into character. "Arr mates Freddy best be getting back to his stage before I make him walk the plank"

 _AFTER HOURS_

Freddy went to pirates cove to talk to foxy. "FOXY WHAT THE CRAP? THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THIS MONTH!" Yelled Freddy "OH GIVE ME A BREAK FREDDY! I'M OLD OKAY" Foxy Yelled back "THAT IS NOT AN EXCUSE FOXY! THEY DON'T KNOW THAT WERE ALIVE! IF THEY FOUND OUT WE WOULD HAVE THIS PLACE CLOSED! YOUR BEING SHUT DOWN, FOXY!" Freddy Screamed. "WHAT? NO! THE KIDS LOVE ME" Foxy Exclaimed "IT DOESN'T MATTER I'M THE BOSS" Freddy Angrily Explained."FREDDY? NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS I MAKE MOST OF THE MONEY"

Just then Foxy tried to punch Freddy but he saw it coming and grabbed Foxy's fist. "Foxy I said enough"

Foxy tried stabbing Freddy with his hook, but Freddy grabbed Foxy by the neck. "put me down Freddy" Foxy begged. "I'm sorry but if you won't cooperate then you leave me no choice. I'm going to tie you to the leg of a table in the back room" Freddy Explained."I SAID PUT ME DOWN!"

Foxy kicked freddy in the stomach, making him drop Foxy. Foxy quickly grabbed his curtains and pulled them over Freddy's head. just then Bonnie said "Hey Freddy it's opening time. get back to the stage."


	2. They Found out

Foxy Snapped Part 2

"Your staying Freddy if your so worried about them knowing, then you and me will show we are alive" Foxy said "MHMH MHH!" "What I can't understand you" Foxy Complained

Foxy takes the cloth of Freddy's head "FOXY YOU LITTLE-" Freddy was cut off. "Now Freddy we're supposed to be kid friendly" Laughs Foxy. *Bells ring* "Foxy you have to put the curtains back up and let go to my stage. now." Freddy Begs "I don't think so mister" Foxy had other plans for freddy.

Mike the security guard was telling kids the rules, just outside the door, signaling that the kids would come in any second and expect to find them the way they were yesterday. "Now kids absolutely no touching or messing with the animatronics. now are you ready to see freddy and his friends?" *YES*

Mike let the kids in and Foxy and Freddy were still arguing about whether to let him go or not. it was such a funny site that the kids started to laugh. but then the kids realized that while it was a funny site, it was also there fears of the animatronics being able to eat them. and when foxy realized he was scaring them, he got up walked over to them and said "Arr mates nothing to be afraid of as long as land lover Freddy over there stays tied up, nothing bad can happen to me wich mean I won't get mad and we will all have a great time. so what do ya say mates?"

Just then Freddy came up behind Foxy with a wrench and hit him in the back of the head knocking Foxy to the ground.


	3. Anger Issues

Foxy awoke shortly after the blow but he was badly damaged. His navigational computer was broken so he stumbled like a toddler. he even had trouble seeing "There Foxy. i hereby declare you out of order" Freddy Snapped.

Just then Foxy got so mad at Freddy it triggered his enraged mode. " **YOU** TH.. th.. ink. Nk this i.. s fu.. Fu.. fu.. .funny?" Asked Foxy "What the Heck? Your supposed to be broken!" Said freddy. "Enrage...Mode.. doe..s…. wonders…. Forrrrr ... myyy.. old circuits-s" "Hey Foxy stop your scaring the kids" Bonnie Commanded.

Foxy turned his head to face Bonnie. "WHat … makes… you…. Think… that rabbBiT?" Foxy Stuttered. "YOUR JAWS YOU IDIOT" Bonnie Yelled Angrily. Foxys jaw was hanging from a single wire and emitting sparks everywhere.

Quickly Foxy ran up to Bonnie looked him in the eye. He spoke slowly. "RABBITS CAN'T FLY!" "WHAT?" Bonnie said, confused.

Foxy grabbed Bonnie and threw him across the room. Sparks flew from his head, and then the power went out. Foxy turned his eye lights on to look around. He heard scuffling of sneakers. And he needed to eat.


	4. Hiding

Hiding is what Charlie and John were doing. they were hiding with there son Michael in the bathroom. Meanwhile Foxy was looking for Freddy but gave up and started looking for children in enraged mode. he became hungry for flesh so he started looking in the bathrooms. he went to the girls bathroom and one by one he ripped the doors of the hinges leaving rip marks in the metal. Charlie could barely see it but she could see a Silver Glow coming from Foxy's eye. Foxy was right next to the tiny stall they were hiding in. He got to the final stale looked in and said "I…found yoou!"

But then he stopped and thought for a foxy realized who they were "ch.. Ar.. lie…. Jo…. hn?"

It was the kid inside of foxy talking, not then enraged foxy took over again "I'M … GO…. ING….. TO…. L….. OVE KILLING….. YO...U!" someone screamed and Charlie could not tell if it was her or Michael. suddenly the silver tint disappeared along with foxy's feet. she peeked out of the stall and saw nothing. then the power came back on. Charlie, John, and Michael walked to the dining room to find Enraged Foxy knocked out and tied up.


	5. Origins

Freddy was in the middle of the room and said to everyone, "We know little of Foxy but we will show you what we DO know" he took a tape recorder out and set it on a table. he went back stage and came back with a projector. he turned it and the tape recorder on at the same time so the audio played with the tape. a faint picture appeared on the wall "Before you is an animatronic. we are unsure of its origins"

Freddy stopped the tape "Long story short we chose to keep him but something was always _off_ about him….." freddy said but he was cut off by bonnie. "He was always scared of something" then chica said "we asked him one day and all he said he was scared of was himself"

Foxy awoke disoriented he looked around and thought for a moment then spoke "OH no. i'm sorry! I know I almost hurt someone again.


End file.
